Um céu negro em dias de paz
by Ana Felton
Summary: Era tudo o que ele queria. Pedir desculpa. Desculpa por a ter feito sofrer, desculpa por não ter estado de lado dela, desculpa pelo caminho que escolhera, desculpa por ter desistido. Queria agradecerlhe. Agradecer por ela o ter feito viver, agradecer p
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era tudo o que ele queria. Pedir desculpa. Desculpa por a ter feito sofrer, desculpa por não ter estado de lado dela, desculpa pelo caminho que escolhera, desculpa por ter desistido.

Queria agradecer-lhe. Agradecer por ela o ter feito viver, agradecer por ela mostrar que ele era o humano, agradecer por todo o amor que ela sempre mostrou por ele e, principalmente, agradecer por ela o ter livrado de Azkaban, quando na noite do julgamento confessou que ele tinha estado com ela.

Mas para isso, ele precisava tanto de muita coragem como de muita lata. Ele não tinha nenhuma delas. Por isso sua vida continuava como estava. Mesmo em tempos de paz, sua vida era negra. E prometia continuar assim… **Um céu negro em tempos de paz.**

Gina. Gina Weasley. Sempre fora esse o seu nome, sempre todos a trataram assim. Só ele a tratava pelo nome completo. Só ele a fazia se sentir preenchida. Só ele conseguia a fazer arrepiar-se apenas dizendo "Virgínia". Mas também só ele a fizera sofrer daquela maneira. Só ele a espezinhara sem compaixão. Só ele tinha desistido, tinha abandonado tudo, abandonado ela, por um capricho. E também só ele teria tão pouca-vergonha para não lhe agradecer depois de ela o ter salvo de Azkaban.

Mas o seu olha, ela vira no seu olhar o agradecimento, bem no fundo, o único lugar onde poderia estar, visto que o resto era ocupado por dor, mágoa, arrependimento. Ela vira. E ela sabia que um dia ele viria procur�-la, quando crescesse, quando já não estivesse confuso. E mesmo triste ela sorria, sorria pelo dia de amanhã, sorria porque um dia ela teria seu amor de volta. Draco Malfoy ia voltar para ela, tinha que voltar, ela sabia.


	2. As montanhas são procuradas

Ele queria ter uma maneira, uma maneira de pedir desculpa, de agradecer, uma maneira de falar com ela. Mas sabia que, mesmo se fosse l�, ela nunca o ouviria, sua credibilidade com ela e com o mundo bruxo tinha caído, caído muito, estava no fundo do poço. O que ele faria?

Quem mais sabia que ele nunca tinha sido um comensal, não por vontade própria, além dela?

Uma esperança, uma esperança bem lá no fundo. Zabini. Ele sabia. Ele poderia ajud�-lo.

Um número discado, a vida em risco, a esperança querendo fugir de entre os dedos. A voz ouvida foi sua salvação. Nunca pensara estar tão grato a Blaise.

As lembranças. As lembranças sempre vinham. Tudo vinha à tona, meses depois. Confusão. Ela não conseguia esperar mais, ela não conseguia chorar mais. Tristeza. Nunca se sentira tão mal. Queria morrer. Esperança. Tinha certeza que ele ia voltar, mas era tudo tão difícil… Cansaço. Era horrível esperar indefinidamente, ela se sentia mirrando, como uma planta que precisava de ser regada. Ela sabia quem era sua água. Draco. Era de quem ela necessitava. E ele necessitava dela, sabia que sim, soube desde aquele dia…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Era uma sala fria, escura, nas masmorras do ministério. Toda sua família estava lá como testemunhas de acusação, inclusive ela. Sentia-se mal, queria sair dali, queria tir�-lo de l�, correr para onde ele estava, abraç�-lo, beij�-lo, dizer que o amava. Queria-o._

_O julgamento. Coisas horríveis eram ditas contra ele. Tudo mentiras, ela sabia. Sabia onde ele tinha estado nas datas que iam sendo citadas. Ouviu sua própria família testemunhar contra aquele que amava. Doía. As feridas eram fundas e estavam sendo cada vez mais abertas. Pessoas mesquinhas que diziam que ele tinha matado familiares seus apenas para receberem uma indemnização testemunhavam. Ela olhava nos olhos dele. Chorava por dentro e as lágrimas insistiam em rolar por suas faces. Ele encarou-a como quem implora, os olhos cinzentos revelavam tanta coisa, ela conseguia ler tudo o que estava ali e se sentia mal por ir mentir, mesmo depois do que ele lhe tinha feito._

_Seu braço puxado gentilmente, palavras sussurradas ao seu ouvido por sua melhor amiga._

_- Não minta. Por seu amor. Por uma vez na vida deixa a coragem de lado. Ninguém teria coragem de acabar com uma história como a de vocês dois._

_- Você também vai mentir, você não vai salvar seu amor._

_- Se lembra quando eu lhe disse que não tinha dormido esta noite? Por isso. Blaise não vai ser condenado se depender de mim. – Gina encarou a amiga._

_- Será que eu devo?_

_- Você não deve, você é obrigada a fazer isso. Vocês se amam. Se você não fizer nada sua alma vai ser arrancada junto com a dele. Pertencem um ao outro._

_Seu nome é chamado. Luna lhe aperta a mão antes de ela se dirigir com passos firmes à cadeira. Um simples olhar em seus olhos a fez decidir. Diria a verdade._

_- Virgínia Weasley, foi aqui chamada como testemunha de acusação de Draco Malfoy. Tem alguma correcção a fazer a isso?_

_- Sim. Eu não vou acusar Malfoy. Eu vou apenas dizer onde, quando e com quem esteve nos momentos que me perguntarem. E o que fez._

_- E jura dizer a verdade, só a verdade e nada mais do que a verdade?_

_- Juro._

_Um rol de datas e locais foram desenrolados. A cada um deles a audiência ficava mais chocada, ao ponto de a fazerem tomar _veritasserum _para comprovar o que dizia. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Ninguém aceitava isso. A última pergunta foi feita._

_- E onde ele esteve no dia 2 de Dezembro, dia da queda de Voldemort, exactamente há dois meses?_

_Gina suspirou fundo antes de responder._

_- Comigo. Eu me entreguei a ele nesse dia. Era tarde da noite quando soubemos o que aconteceu. Aí ele me deixou. – Viu sua mãe desmaiando ao ouvir o "me entreguei a ele", ouviu seu pai gritando que ela não era mais uma Weasley, sentiu os olhares de nojo de seus irmãos. Mas principalmente viu o olhar de Draco. Ainda o mesmo. Apenas uma pontada de agradecimento. E arrependimento. Aí ela soube. Soube que algum dia ele voltaria para ela. Que ele precisava dela._

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

Mas passado tanto tempo estava difícil de acreditar nisso. Ela só queria estar com ele, mas era mais complicado. Ele a tinha deixado. Ele tinha abandonado ela. Mas ele voltaria, ela sabia que sim. Só não sabia quando. E tinha decidido que estava cansada de esperar. Aquilo ia acabar ainda naquele dia.

Pegou o casaco e foi. Seu destino? Mansão Malfoy.

N/A: Aqui está mais uma fic minha. Não esperem que ela seja feliz ou saltitante por eu estar assim aparentemente. É incrível como meu verdadeiro estado de espírito saiu para aqui. Realmente queria poder correr para uma Mansão Malfoy. Mas minhas hipóteses são nulas, pelo simples facto de não haver um dono para ela. Às vezes acho que se sentir mal é pior do que não sentir. MAS isso não vem para aqui, vocês estão lendo a fic, não um desabafo da autora, não pode ser assim.

Ao contrário do que possam pensar eles NÃO vão demorar milénios a ficar juntos. Eu quero ver as coisas por outro prisma. Quero a visão negra a dois. Não dos dois. A dois, Draco e Gina juntos sofrendo. Quero mostrar como é importante ter um ombro amigo para estar l�, mesmo que não lhe contemos tudo o que estejamos sentido, bastando saber que essa pessoa ia ouvir se nós quiséssemos contar.

E por isso tenho que agradecer aos meus ombros amigos em 13 anos de vida, os verdadeiros, eternos enquanto durarem. Rita (Grunha), Carina (Apalpadora), Mãe, Camila (Shreka), Filipa (Pipa) obrigada por estarem sempre lá. André (André Norberto Tarzan Cabeção Cabeludo P), Pedro, Pedro Gonçalo, Paulinho, Tiaguinho, Kiko, Henry e todos a quem eu chamo coisinhas sexy, obrigada por sempre me animarem e me porem de bom humor. Possivelmente se não fosse por vocês eu andava sempre de trombas em vez do meu sorriso habitual. Ivo, obrigada por me teres ensinado a não confiar tanto, a não perdoar certas coisas, a sofrer. Obrigada por me teres magoado. Galera do BD, obrigada por tudo! Eu sei que às vezes sou meio louca / tarada/ depressiva/ alegre/ barraqueira/ pacificadora da ONU/ briguenta/ dupla personalidade demais, mas vocês sempre me aturam, sempre estão lá e sempre me ajudam. Vos amo!

Ao leitor dessa fic e que teve paciência para a nota de autora: R&R (Read & Review) PLEASE! Basta um comentário para me ajudarem tanto a ser melhor escritora, como a fazer isso mais depressa, como a sair desse estado "semi-deprê".

Jks nas pestanas!


	3. Era a ultima chance

Tocou, tocou… tantas vezes… A esperança escorrendo por seus dedos tão rapidamente como seus sonhos se quebravam, estilhaçando seu coração. Se deixou cair, finalmente derrotada, as costas batendo na madeira da majestosa porta de entrada da casa. Chorou como nunca tinha feito antes, ela sabia que não conseguiria aguentar mais, perdera tudo o que a mantinha viva.

Atirou sua varinha no meio das ervas daninhas que se erguiam naquele jardim, antes glorioso. Não iria precisar mais dela.

Se levantou e, num acesso de raiva, esmurrou a porta até não conseguir mais.

O dia reflectiu tudo o que ela sentia, nuvens negras se formaram no céu, dando início a um temporal furioso, enraivecido, triste…

O cheiro a chuva, antes reconfortante, neste momento servia apenas para espalhar suas lágrimas. A roupa encharcada se colava no seu corpo, a atando, cooperando com sua tristeza.

Caminhou até à saída, deixando todas as memórias para trás, deixando sua felicidade, sua esperança… deixando a si mesma para sempre presa naquele lugar. Passou os velhos portões de aspecto fúnebre e caminhou ao longo da rua molhada, sombria… Suas lágrimas continuavam rolando ao longo da sua face, embaçando a visão. Um ultimo olhar para trás. Saudade, podridão, era do que aquela paisagem a fazia lembrar. Voltou lentamente o seu olhar para a frente. Luzes fortes, um barulho agudo ensurdecedor de travões. Ficou olhando estática enquanto seu corpo era violentamente projectado para trás, caindo em frente dos portões da Mansão Malfoy, que pareciam sorrir de uma forma irónica para ela. Era assim que ia morrer? Em frente daquela casa amaldiçoada, de todas as memórias que queria esquecer? Era tão nova… Todos os seus planos haviam sido esquecidos quando o conhecera, ele fora abandonado quando o perdera, as esperanças de o rever acabaram poucos minutos antes e agora até a esperança de conseguir uma reles sobrevivência tinha um fim…

Dois homens saíram do carro correndo. Distinguiu um moreno estranhamente familiar com um ar de preocupação genuína se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

- Merda! Gina, você está bem! Está viva?

Oh, ele a conhecia? Que maravilha, ia ter alguém no seu funeral. Deixou pender a cabeça para o lado, não fazendo a mínima tenção de responder, sabia tão bem sentir a morte vindo, finalmente. Parou o movimente a meio, todos os seus músculos agora paralisados pareciam se direccionar no sentido de seu olhar. Como a vida podia ser tão injusta? Sentiu toda a esperança, toda a felicidade, tudo o que perdera voltarem para dentro de si quando cruzaram os olhares. Mas se ia morrer, porque Ele tinha que ser tão injusto? Lutava com todas as suas forças para manter o olhar, falavam através dele, sem dizer uma palavra. Mas as pálpebras pesavam tanto… se lembrava de ver aqueles olhos com todas as expressões… tristeza, ódio, rancor, paixão, amor, desolação… mas nunca com aquele desespero… era tudo por causa dela? Percebeu o pedido de perdão, o "eu te amo", percebeu até o pedido de ajuda silencioso a Deus… logo ele, que nunca fora crente… perguntou-se se valia tanto. Não aguentou mais, entregou as armas, sua cabeça bateu com força na pedra irregular do passeio e seus olhos se fecharam. Sentiu o peso reconfortante de Draco caindo sobre si, ele gritava palavras desconexas, tentou alcançar seus lábios mas ela não conseguia nem abrir os olhos… Ele a apertou com tanta força… Como ela queria permanecer assim… Mas o sono, o sono parecia tão tentador…

- Virgínia, fica comigo, por favor… - O desespero estava lá, a tristeza, a dor e a saudade também. Até o amor que ela pensava já não existir dentro dele estava.

Era seu ultimo esforço, a ultima força, sabia não conseguir mais…

- Estou aqui não estou, querido? – Ele a apertou ainda mais, quase a esmagando. Foi essa a ultima memória de Virgínia Weasley durante muito tempo.


End file.
